


Not Just Breathless

by So_completely_numb



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare| Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 is just (soft) smut, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Haline, Haline smut, I sure hope this is how tags work, Making Out, My aplologies, Oral, Some angst, Some begging?, This is honestly just me self-projecting, WAY too much buildup, im so sorry everyone, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_completely_numb/pseuds/So_completely_numb
Summary: The two girls spend a lazy afternoon in Aline's bedroom, and things might get a little steamy... or maybe not.Jk. There's definitely some smut
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/ Aline Penhallow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haline deserves ALL the love and appreciation!  
> First chapter's a small headcanon about the first time they said they loved each other. Just some super fluffy stuff, with a hint of steam.  
> Chapter 2 is terribly written smut (I apologize in advance)

The sunlight, pouring in through the large glass windows, and dancing along the polished wooden floorboards was the first thing Helen noticed when she walked through the door of her girlfriend’s room. It reminded her of a golden fire in one of her brother’s canvas paintings.

She took a few long strides until she was in the middle of the room, and spun around slowly, taking in the unfamiliar space.

It was so very… Aline; the messy bed, the tidy desk, the glimmering wall of weapons; her prized blades carefully placed on a mantle, the dozens of papers strewn about the floor and the loveseat placed against the only bare wall of the room, the sparse bookshelf. It felt safe, and familiar somehow… just like the pretty girl still standing in the doorway.

“Well? You’re not just going to stand there, observing me observe your room, now are you?” Helen said over her shoulder as she made her way to the Aline’s desk.

“Not all afternoon”, she replied softly, “No”. She stayed where she was and watched Helen run her fingers over the table, the back of the sturdy chair, the rim of the pen holder. Her fingers… They were so long... And strong... And-

“Take your time, babe”, Helen said, looking up with a smirk dancing on her lips, effectively snapping the other girl out of her daze.

Aline huffed, then finally made her way to Helen and, almost hesitantly, took her hands in her own, thumbs automatically moving to glide over pale knuckles. Helen only quirked an eyebrow, still smirking. She just wanted to kiss that annoying expression off of her face, and so she did. Helen reciprocated readily, and tried to untangle her fingers so she could slip them around Aline’s waist. But Aline held fast, and moved Helen towards the empty wall, still kissing her hard.

When they finally got to the wall, Aline slipped her hands out of Helen’s fingers, and looped them around her thighs instead, pulling them up around her own waist. She felt Helen gasp into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

She felt breathless. She hadn’t thought she’d get this far… Not that they hadn’t made out before. They had. Many times. But it’d always been Helen who initiated before. She felt triumphant, and her triumph only soared as she pulled away to look at her girlfriend. Helen had a dazed, surprised expression on her face. _She’d surprised Helen!_. Her beautiful blue-green eyes were shining, as were her lips. Her chest was rising and falling softly, the movement stirring her pale gold locks so prettily. Aline thought her heart would just about burst out of her throat with the way it hurt when she looked at Helen. Her girlfriend was just so goddamned beautiful...

“Well done Aline!” Helen said at last, letting out a shaky laugh Aline’s heart couldn’t help but stutter at. “You’ve kissed me and pinned me to your wall. Now what?”

The proud expression Aline wore faltered and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but only a weak, baffled groan came out. Helen almost felt sorry for her.

“Come here you!” She laughed, and tightened her legs around Aline’s waist. She then grabbed her by the collar of her loose white shirt and pulled her close, just brushing her lips across Aline’s, before moving to kiss her along her jaw. She kissed behind her ear, then slipped one of her hands into her hair and tugged her head back, exposing her long, slender neck. Aline gasped sharply as Helen kissed down her throat, murmuring soft words of endearment as she went. She buried her face in the crook of the neck and started to suck. She heard Aline moan as she marked her warm brown skin. It was the best sound in the world, and she was glad she was the one who brought it out.

Aline’s long fingers had slipped from Helen’s thighs to her waist by then, her thumbs moving over the small strip of bare skin above her waistband. Slowly, but this time surely, she snaked her left hand up under Helen’s top, earning a groan and a light nip to her skin. It felt good, so Aline kept going. She ran her hand over Helen's smooth stomach, her defined waist, the strong muscles of her back, until it was tangled in the fabric of her tight top. Then she pulled her arm out, grabbed the hem with both hands, and pulled upwards, forcing Helen’s lips to leave her neck. 

Helen’s heart started to beat just a little faster as Aline pulled her top off completely, but she wasn’t uncomfortable just yet. And she definitely didn’t want this to stop. So she just smiled at Aline, as the girl tried to kiss her, and grasped the buttons of her shirt.

“Uh-uh. You too Alie!”

She started to slip the buttons out of their loops, one-by-one, making sure her finger tips JUST brushed Aline’s skin, knowing it would drive her mad. Sure enough, her breath hitched every time it happened, and her body shifted to get a little closer each time. Once the buttons were all undone, Helen started to push the shirt off her shoulders, kissing the bared shoulder as she did. Aline groaned and snaked her hands around Helen, one on the back of her neck, tangled in her hair, and the other wound around her waist, drawing her closer. And then they were kissing again.

Helen’s tongue slipped into her mouth, expertly exploring it. It shocked Aline every single time how _good_ she was at kissing. Helen could bring Aline to her knees with just her mouth if she wanted to. Aline tried to engage more, running her own tongue along Helen’s bottom lip, nipping at it with her teeth, sucking. She pulled her closer, hands roaming along her long, lean body, moaning hard into her mouth when Helen’s fingers brushed against her nipples. She finally found a spot on her hip that, when she squeezed, made Helen gasp and pull away a little, before promptly kissing her back even harder. 

\---

Helen felt her heart stutter even before she fully grasped that Aline’s hand was now on the buttons of her jeans. She hurriedly grabbed the hand, and looked up into her soft eyes, which were now asking a silent question.

Aline was a little surprised that Helen stopped her, but immediately pulled away and let her drop her legs from around her waist. She reached her hand up to caress Helen’s cheek and asked, “What’s wrong? Do you not want to?”

When Helen didn’t answer, she quickly added, “Not that that’s a problem. We can do this whenever you’re ready. It’s okay. I love you-”. She gasped then and her hand flew from Helen’s cheek to clamp across her own mouth.

The most beautiful pink blush crept up her face and neck, and Helen felt the urge to laugh and kiss her all over. She managed not to do anything rash, and replied in a surprisingly steady voice, “You love me?”, hopefully not betraying any of the joyful anticipation she really felt.

“I- uh… yeah? Yes.”

“Well Aline, I think I just might... feel the same way about you”, she said, trying to be witty and eloquent and failing miserably.

Before Aline could even begin to react, however, she surged on, “And yes. I do want to. I do want to be with you… Every way you want me to be with you, just not... Right now”. She couldn’t even meet Aline’s eyes now.

“Hey..”, Said Aline, her voice impossibly soft as she stepped closer, her hands moving to cup Helen’s cheeks, “Hey. I love you. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Just being around you makes me feel like I’m finally home. I don’t need anything more.” 

Helen nodded and smiled a little, a bashful glint in her eyes. Then she spoke.

“It’s because it’s light outside”.

“What?” Aline asked, honestly confused.

“I don’t want to have sex right now because it’s light outside”.

“Oh. Okay...um… Explain? Please?”

“It makes me uncomfortable. Exposed. Like I’m out in the open. I know I know… I’m part fae! I should be okay with being ‘out in the open’! I’m just… not. I don’t like it and it makes me feel like I’m being watched… or judged. So there you have it. THIS is the shit you’ve signed up for. No morning sex for the rest of your life.”

It was Aline’s turn to laugh now. “Oh? And what makes you think I intend on staying monogamous all my life, Love?”, she teased, giggling a little. (That was weird. Aline did NOT giggle)

“Love? Is that what you intend on calling me now?” Helen said with exaggeratedly raised eyebrows.

“Oh shut up! And so what if it is?”

“Nothing. I like it..”, Helen replied, blushing just a little.

Next thing she knew, Aline’s arms were lifting her up again, and her legs locked around her waist without a thought spared toward the action. Her arms slipped easily around the smooth neck, as she gazed into those beloved brown eyes, and she smiled. A big, real smile this time.

“Helen? I love you so fucking much.” Aline whispered, before her mouth slammed into hers. Helen had kissed so many people before. They’d left her breathless. Aline was the only one who also left her full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I've really written fanfiction in a while now. Hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!  
> (Any comments or criticism are very welcome!)
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of updating with a chapter about their first time. (Just some soft Haline smut, because I can't picture them doing anything rough) Don't know if anyone's actually into that stuff, but yeah :/


	2. Welcome to the dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little frisky after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. So this is really just Haline smut with way too much buildup. I'm terribly sorry.

Aline lay between Helen’s legs, her face against her perfect, slightly concave, stomach, and thought about how she hadn’t ever been this blissfully content in all her life. She’d been lying like this for a couple hours now, almost falling asleep to the gentle lull of Helen’s reading voice. The room was awash in the reddish-gold light of the setting Sun. Beautiful.

“You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit.” Helen read, in a voice like music. Her girlfriend sighed against her, the cool breath making her skin prickle. Aline sure loved having her read ‘The picture of Dorian Gray’ to her, especially after the stunt she’d pulled in the love letter. The memory made her insides feel all fuzzy.

She let out a soft groan as Aline suddenly made to get up, and tried to keep her where she was, grabbing the arms on either side of her waist and pulling them down. The girl only laughed and gave in enough to plant a soft kiss just above her navel, before pulling away completely.

“I want to watch the sunset, babe!”

“Oh come on! But this is such a good part!”

“Please?” Aline said biting her lower lip.

*grumbling* “Fine! But only because I love you soo much.”

Aline laughed and said, “Watch with me?” phrasing it as a question, even as she pulled Helen up to sit with her.

Helen obliged, hooking her arms around Aline’s waist, as she placed herself behind her and buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck. She peppered kisses along the slope of her shoulder and then looked toward the window.

The sunset wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. It was stunning, turning the sky red and pink and orange, and making Helen long to paint it (if only she had Julian’s skill). But watching it from Aline’s bedroom was a whole new experience. She wished time would just stop so they could stay in this moment forever, perfectly at peace together.

Aline sighed at the sight of a sunset she’d seen hundreds of times, reveling in the bliss of getting to watching it in the warm embrace of her girlfriend’s arms. She leaned back a little, and felt Helen’s arms tighten around her.

They sat there like that for many moments and watched the Sun set completely over the horizon, the sky going from a deep gold to hazy blue. Watching the sky go dark was Aline’s favorite part… or at least, today it was.

She turned around and tried to hook her legs around Helen’s hips as gracefully as she could. It got a little awkward when one of Aline’s feet got caught in her comforter, but they moved past that quickly enough. Helen, although slightly surprised at the quick turn of events, adjusted her body, and crossed her own legs, so Aline could sit in the hollow between them.

The girl bent forward and looped her arms around Helen’s neck, and they fit together perfectly. Aline started to trail kisses down her face, from the side of her eye, to her defined cheekbones, to the corner of her mouth.

Helen stayed still until she felt Aline’s soft lips press against her mouth. Then she started to move, her hands trailing up Aline’s back. She pressed one to the small of her back, as the other slid up, over the band of her bra to cup her neck and pull her closer. Aline gasped into her mouth at the movement, but didn’t waver.

She felt like her body was burning up as Helen slid her tongue into her mouth. It ran along her lips tantalizingly slow, then moved to glide along her teeth. She felt it slip past them to the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheek, her own tongue, setting everything alight. She couldn’t breathe, and didn’t particularly want to.

Helen was the one who pulled back, and Aline let her, but not before she caught the girl’s lower lip between her teeth and sucked, drawing a sharp gasp out of Helen.

“Wow. Someone was eager.”

“I’ve been quite patient, I think”, Aline replied, running one calloused finger along Helen’s collar bone. She felt the other girl shudder as the touch, and smiled.

“And now you want a reward for your patience? Is that it?” Helen said, voice like honey. Her hands moved to rest at Aline’s hips, feather light.

“Mmm”, Aline hummed, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. “Maybe.”

She took the pointed tip of Helen’s fae ear between her lips, tugging lightly. Angels above, she loved those ears! The shape of them; the smooth ridges and elegant curves. They’d caught her eye immediately, the first time she’d seen Helen. She brought her hands up to thumb them, fingers slipping into slightly disheveled, but still soft, hair.

The part-shadowhunter turned her head to kiss the inside of Aline’s wrist, lips pressing softly into the dark endurance rune there. Her girlfriends lips parted slightly and her eyes fluttered shut.

The act was only a distraction though, as she soon found, when Helen suddenly twisted and flipped the both of them, so Aline was lying under her, strands of golden hair curtaining down around their faces. Aline gasped and her eyes flew open.

“Helen…” she said, voice tighter than she’d expected. Her heart was beating in her throat, making it hard to speak. She struggled to draw in a soft breath, and all thought flew from head, save one: _the view from this angle was pretty fucking gorgeous…_

She reached up to brush the strands of hair behind Helen’s ears, but the girl caught her hand and pulled away. She slipped her hair-tie off of her own wrist, and tied her hair back, a few thin, coiling locks still framing her face.

Aline’s heart slammed in her chest. 

“Let me take care of you okay?” Helen said softly, leaning down again. She braced herself above Aline with one hand, and used the other draw her girlfriend’s hands above her head and pin them to the bed.

Aline moaned as she felt Helen’s lips on her neck, tracing the shape of the strength rune with her tongue. She thanked and cursed the angel in equal measure, for having made the rune so swirly.

Helen moved lower, sucking along her collar bone, leaving little marks and love bites for Aline to find later. Her hand slipped down Aline’s arm, all the way down to her waist in a way that made the other girl’s entire body shiver under her.

“Helen... By the angel.”

“Shh baby…” The girl replied slipping her arm under Aline to unclasp her bra. “This okay?”

“Mhmm. Hurry up!” She arced her back a little to make it easier for Helen to take it off.

The blonde pursed her lips to stifle a gasp. She wanted to be in control, but Aline moving like that was making her thoughts go haywire. She quickly pulled the bra off and threw it over her shoulder to land among the discarded shirts from that afternoon, and pulled herself closer to Aline, slowly moving her own clothed chest against her bare one. Aline made a small strangled sound, and moved her arms to take off Helen’s bralette. 

Once that was accomplished, Helen flashed her a mischievous smile and dipped her head to take one of Aline’s nipples in her mouth. The groan Aline let out then, quickly turned into a whimper as Helen started to rock her hips.

Shit.

“Oh God Helen… Yes.”

Aline’s legs tightened around her girlfriend’s middle, pulling her closer. Helen’s mouth had moved to her other breast now, the thumb running lazy circles over the first one. All these sensations were so new. It was too much... But also much too little.

“More… please!” Aline said as she tried to rock her lips faster, hands trailing down to Helen’s pants. The other girl just knocked her hands away, lips now making their way down her stomach.

Helen’s hands moved to Aline’s hips, pressing her into the bed, and rolling against her agonizingly slowly. The Shadowhunter’s back arched as Helen’s lips skimmed the skin right above the waistband of her jeans.

She paused there, and looked up to Aline’s face. The girl’s eyes were closed, lips parted, head thrown back a little. The effect the sight of her had on Helen was almost surprising.

“Hey”. Her voice was shaky. The control she normally had over herself was threatening to slipping away.

Aline slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her. Her expression soft and slightly dazed.

Helen tapped a finger against the button of her jeans. “Okay?”

Aline swallowed and nodded, propping herself up on her elbows to watch. She thought her girlfriend would simply pop open the button and slide her pants off, but NOOOO! Helen was determined to kill her. She placed her mouth on said button, and proceeded to wrestle it open with her teeth. It was insanely hot. 

It got even hotter, which Aline really hadn’t thought was possible, when Helen took the pull tab of the zipper between her lips and slid it down _slowly_ , all with a smirk on her perfect face. She would have gasped, but she couldn’t get herself to move, not even to breathe.

Aline could feel warm breath on her underwear, and shuddered, her body falling back onto the bed. She felt her pants being pulled off, kisses peppering the skin they left bare as they went. Then her pants were off, and the weight between her legs was gone.

She looked up, slightly unfocused, to see Helen, standing beside the bed stripping of her own clothes, leaving herself completely naked. The small light filtering in from outside the window dancing over her skin, making her look like a work of art; shadows perfectly defining every dip and slope of her pale body. She looked like a silver-haired angel and Aline felt like she might cry if she didn’t have Helen in her arms again soon.

She whined softly as Helen climbed back onto the bed and settled herself between her legs. She felt Helen paw at her underwear and tug it down; just barely, and start to kiss down her front. Every touch made her squirm and yearn for more than just delicate kisses.

“Come on love!” she said as she carded her fingers through Helen’s hair, “Do something…”

Helen looked up at that, and raised a brow, now not moving at all. Aline’s hips involuntarily bucked up, looking for _something_ , but her girlfriend just pushed them back down and held them in place.

“What **exactly** do you want me to do babe?” Helen said, voice now low and almost dangerous. She’d never heard her speak like this before. It caused Aline’s hairs to stand up at the back of her neck, and she whimpered.

“Just- ugh!” 

“I don’t know what you’re asking for, Aline”, Helen said, cocking her head to the side, the most infuriating fake-confused expression on her face.

“Just _touch_ me Helen!”, Aline replied, getting a little frustrated.

“Hmm”. Helen seemed to be considering this request.

“Maybe I will… if you ask nicely”, The girl taunted. Aline had never had to beg for anything in her life, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.

“Shut up”. Aline reached for Helen’s hips and simply pulled her closer, eliciting a gasp from the girl. The victory was short lived.

“Oh no no no. That’s not how we’re doing things love”.

Helen pushed herself off of Aline and slid lower so her face hovered over her crotch. She made quick work of pulling off her undies and flinging them somewhere into the shadows, before drawing her closer. 

If that was how they were going to do it, Aline wanted Helen’s face one place alone, and tried to nudge her toward it, but her girlfriend just grabbed her hands and pressed them to her stomach, making her groan and actually consider ‘asking nicely’.

Helen then moved to kiss and suck at her thighs, moving dangerously close to where Aline wanted her to be, but never actually getting there.

She only looked up when the girl let out a particularly pitiful whine.

“Still not gonna tell me what you want hmm?” She hummed against Aline’s sensitive skin.

“F-fuck.. Oh my God just do it!”

“Just do what?”

“ _Please Helen!_ Please just fuck me already”. Aline was near tears at this point. Maybe this was worth begging for.

“Ohh! Is that what you want?” Helen asked innocently as she drew her fingers and lips closer to her throbbing core, “Like this?”

Aline shivered and cried out as she felt Helen’s hot breath against her clit, right before her mouth actually closed around it.

Then she started to lick and all coherent thought flew from Aline’s mind until she could think of nothing but her Helen.

When the part-fae started to suck and hum around her, Aline let out a gasp that had Helen hooking her own arms under her girlfriend’s knees, pulling her even closer. She was completely in charge now, and Aline could only gasp and squirm under her, hands reaching out to grab the bedspread for some kind of support.

Helen made sure not to look at those hands, because she knew they would drive her crazy, and continued to work her tongue and lips around her girlfriend’s heat, drawing out the prettiest sounds.

“M-more Please. Fuck!”

For once, Helen listened, reaching her hands up to slide against Aline’s breasts and making her hiss. She pulled her even closer and started to hum, the vibrations sending sparks shooting through to every inch of her body. Aline felt like she might die right there with Helen's face between her legs.

“Fucking hell Helen! _Yess_ ”

Hearing Aline speak her name like _that_ almost drove her off the edge. She just wanted to kiss her girlfriend and make her feel good enough that the only thing she remembered was Helen’s name.

Her lips left the pulsing bundle of nerves, and were replaced by the thumb of her right hand. She slipped a finger into Aline and started to pump, causing the girl to moan a string of _fucks_ and _Helens_ and _pleases_.

Helen slid herself along Aline’s lithe body, kissing all the way up her torso to her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth. She inserted another finger into her girlfriend’s dripping hole, curled them and started to move in a way that made Aline arch up into her, their bodies lining up perfectly.

Helen started to flick her thumb and push her fingers in deeper, as she pressed her own chest to Aline’s, lips moving to her neck, free hand tangling in the dark locks spread across the pillow.  
She started to rock her hips, her own heat pressed into her hand, now with three fingers inside Aline, earning ragged gasps from the both of them.

“ _Yes Helen!_ Please _yes…!_ ”

She felt Aline’s hands on her back, drawing her impossibly closer, legs wrapping even tighter around her middle, and Helen whimpered against her neck as she started to rock faster.

Aline _moaned_ when Helen pressed her fingers against her g-spot, legs starting to shake. Her girlfriend continued to abuse that _same_ spot over and over again and she nearly screamed, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes, a stream of gibberish falling from her lips.

The sounds Aline was making were enough to make Helen tumble over the edge.

“Oh my God Aline I’m gonna- Fuck! I’m-” she said, completely unraveling in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Ah-! Me too”, Aline said, stroking her hair now, “It’s okay. _Helen._ Helen I love you.”

That’s all it took for her to come undone, and she spilt all over her own hand, groaning and pressing herself into Aline, who came only a few moments later.

They rode out their highs together, gently pressing into each other, limbs trailing each other’s bodies, softly murmuring words they weren’t even sure made sense. They kissed, slow and lingering this time, as if they had all the time in the world.

Then Helen pulled away, a huge grin on her face.

“That was great, but you didn’t think I was done with you already, did you?”, She asked, raising one perfect brow.

“I- What?” Aline was perfectly happy just laying there with Helen in her arms, but the girl seemed to have other ideas.

“Shush Aline dear. I promise you’re going to love this”, Helen said, sliding herself down her body, skin just barely brushing Aline’s. Then she, almost too gently, picked up her legs and placed them over her shoulders. Helen’s face was now between her legs again.

“Didn’t we just- Ah!” Aline was cut off by the feel of Helen’s tongue moving in long sweeping strokes against her sensitive core. She sank back into the bed with a ragged sigh. _Wow. That felt so good…_

Helen’s mouth moved all over, licking and sucking, tongue darting into her hole and over her clit in small kitten licks. Aline didn’t have to _ask_ for anything this time. Her girlfriend seemed too lost in whatever she was doing to tease much this time.

She felt herself nearing the edge again and let out a shaky moan, threading her hand into Helen’s hair and pushing her hips closer to her mouth. Helen’s arms tightened around her legs, and her tongue started to work faster, going deeper into her. Aline’s legs were starting to shake again.

“Helen! Wai-” And she came again, right against her girlfriend’s mouth. She started to pull away, slightly embarrassed, but Helen only groaned and pulled her closer. The sound made Aline’s legs tighten around her head, although her brain was telling her to pull away.

“Hel- Fuck”, she said as she tipped her back, Helen making quick work of eating her out. A minute later, the part-fae lifted her head and pulled away, licking her lips as she looked at Aline.

“What was that for?”

“Wanted to taste you.” Helen replied with a slight shrug, pulling herself up and settling onto her elbows, face right above Aline’s.

“Well that was hot”, the Shadowhunter replied simply, pulling Helen close and kissing her, tasting herself. She just wanted to melt right into the girl, so she did the closest thing she could think of and wrapped her in a koala-bear hug, face now resting against Helen’s neck.

The girl laughed and sank into the tight embrace.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go get something from the kitchens”, Helen mumbled into her shoulder, some time later, just as Aline was really starting to get comfortable and fall asleep, the day’s events finally catching up to her.

“ _Shut up, Love. You just ate._ ” came the curt reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written anything like this. Please be nice :')


End file.
